Sweet Cruelty
by The Wandering Muse
Summary: "How cruelly sweet are the echoes that start, when memory plays an old tune on the heart" – Eliza Cook. Part of Head Over Heels Collection. Check my profile for new updates!


When Katherine is in a good mood, she gives Elena a present. Elena eyes the small grey package with a silver ribbon bow. "Today's not my birthday."

"Open it." Katherine orders and flips Elena's skirt up in the process. "Nice panties." She hums happily, parting the panties aside to finger Elena's clit.

Inside the box lies a small cylinder device. Upon closer inspection, Elena soon discovers it to be a purple dildo. "Erm…thanks?"

"I want you to wear it."

Elena must have heard her wrongly.

"Wear what?"

"Wear my pretty present the entire day. I'll help you." Without further ado, Katherine sticks two fingers into Elena's clit and starts thrusting. Elena moans. "Katherine… Please."

"Fuck you? It's so unlike you." Katherine's thumb brushes roughly against her sensitive nub and the younger girl's hips rock violently. She is close; Katherine knows by the way Elena's thighs tremble. So she plucks the dildo out of the box and pushes it inside her.

Elena gasps and bucks against her dresser. She rides out her orgasm whilst Katherine ogles her behind. "It looks good on you. Don't try to take it out in the middle. I'll be checking." The vampire settles on the already-made bed and watches Elena collects herself before turning around.

"It's a school day. I can't…"

"Oh you will. I could call Jeremy to come up here and you could give him a show. You know how boys get so horny these days they have to take whatever they can get."

Elena is weak and Katherine is strong. The fact echoes in her memory and that is how Alaric finds her predicament after she is caught daydreaming and squirming in her seat. It turns out the gift that Katherine failed to mention its extra feature, most likely on purpose as Elena shifts uncomfortably in her seat, was that it was also a vibrator meant to distract her during every class which Stefan isn't in. For a brief moment, Elena was grateful.

"It isn't nice to daydream in class when the teacher is teaching. Am I boring you Elena?"

"No, of course not… Ric…."

"Mr. Saltzman, Elena. Have you been a good girl today?"

"Yes…"

"I received an odd present this morning." He shows her the gift-wrapped package and Elena struggles not to grit her teeth. In his palm lay an identical box from this morning. Katherine. She set this up.

He presses the small black remote and at that very moment, the dildo inside her pulses wildly and Elena lets out a choked moan. Alaric watches Elena writhe in her seat, crossing her legs tightly. He closes the classroom door and slowly moves towards her like a predator stalking its prey.

He kneels next to her and bunches her skirt up to reveal a pair of black lace panties. "Oh Elena, you really are something."

"I've been wondering who gave me this little remote all day. I kept pressing this little darling every now and then but nothing happened. But it seems to work on you."

Elena grips the desk tightly as she comes onto her seat. A puddle had already formed and pooled in the center. Alaric nudges her legs open and drags the flimsy material down to her knees.

"How many times have you come, Elena?" She sobs and whimpers as Alaric's breath ghosted onto her already weeping pussy.

He yanks her hair roughly. "How. Many. Times?"

"Th…three." Elena splutters and shuts her eyes when he finds the dildo and slowly pulls it out and pushes it in. Oh the agony. The rhythm builds up steadily and she rocks involuntarily against the movement.

"Perfect little Elena Gilbert fucking herself in the classroom. Does Stefan know about your little extra-curricular activity?"

"No…" Elena shakes her head and grips the table tighter.

"Good. You can keep a secret right, Elena? We'll have so much fun together. I just love the way you just keep on coming like a good little whore." She cries and comes with another shudder. She lies there, spent and drained on her desk and her soaked chair, with her panties at her knees and skirt bunched up messily.

Alaric stands up and whistles. "What a fantastic way to start the weekend. Elena, I didn't think you had it in you. I better go. You can see yourself out right, Elena? I have a date with Jenna tonight."

He leaves Elena a parting gift, pressing the remote button one last time as she sobs in abject humiliation.

* * *

That night, there is no escape for Elena because Katherine is back. Elena sits still like a doll and allows her to strip her pajamas off. "Are you still wearing it?" Numbly, Elena nods and without further instruction, she turns around to show the older vampire her slicked cunt and its protruding toy.

With her ass high in the air and her arms secured onto her pillow, Elena cries softly as Katherine mercilessly fucks her with the dildo. "I bet you had fun with Alaric. Next time, I'll teach you to ride his cock after we do a bit of stretching. Then you and him can have a go right here and I'll sit there and watch."

Elena twitches helplessly and the dildo slips out of her sopping cunt. "Sweet dreams, Gilbert." Katherine flashes out.

* * *

It's Monday morning, the start of a brand new week, students shuffle into the classroom sleepily and there he is, Mr. Saltzman, writing on the board the assignments for the day. Elena moves to her seat and stares at it, the vividness echoing in her mind. She sits down nervously and flips open her history textbook. He turns around, meets her eyes, and grins.

**A/N: Reviews keep me happy and full. Till next time. Adios!**


End file.
